Stranger things have happened
by Strong-till-the-end
Summary: Someone has been the star of Jace's nightmares for months now. But who? Follow Jace, Clary, and all the Lightwoods as Jace reconnects with the sister that he was separated from at a young age. Clary x Jace , Simon x OC, Alec x Magnus. Max is alive in my story because he is amazing and shouldn't have died in the first place. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!(:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dream

Jace's POV

_Rain. That was the first thing I noticed. I could feel the cold droplets pelting my skin. Next, I noticed I was standing outside the Wayland Manor in Idris, and I was not alone._

_ I could see a figure not too far out in the distance, standing on a lush hill. A girl._

_ She was standing tall and strong. Her waist length golden hair and her long white dress billowed in like a flag of surrender. _

_ With her back turned to me, I couldn't see her face, yet I didn't feel threatened. I knew her somehow…_

_ As if she could sense my presence, she slowly turned to face me. Her golden eyes locked with mine._

_ "You left me…" I could hear her loud and clear despite the distance separating us. Hurt tainted her voice._

_ "I didn't want to! You know I didn't!" I said with desperation. "I would never leave you by choice!"_

_ "You left me with him! How could you do that to me? I'm your little sister! Your family! Family doesn't do that to each other! They don't leave each other for dead!" anger seeped into her voice. Tears flowed freely down her angelic face._

_ "I didn't leave you for-"_

_ "No. That's exactly what you did! I can never forgive you for that…" she said as she turned and started walking away from me._

_ "Don't do this!" I shouted at her retreating figure._

_ Without responding, she disappeared into the forest behind her._

"Jace! Jace wake up!" I woke up gasping for air. Sweat drenched my body. I opened my eyes to see Clary's bright green orbs staring back at me worriedly.

"What's wrong? I could hear you screaming from my room." She asked me.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare. Go back to bed." I said shrugging off the memory of my dream.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked me gently.

"Yeah, just- just stay with me tonight. Please?"

She looked into my eyes, searching for an answer as to what was going on in my head before she finally sighed and lied down next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and gently pulled her to my chest. With her by my side I fell into a dreamless sleep.

No POV

The next morning Jace woke up to the feel of something soft and warm curled up against his chest. He looked over to see Clary's firey curls splayed out over her pillow.

Asleep, she looked so peaceful. The sun shone through the crack between the simple black curtains and landed on her beautiful face. The golden rays lit up her bright red hair making it practically glow.

Her eyes slowly opened with a flutter, revealing her bright green orbs.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispered. Hearing Jace's voice, she turned her head to face him. A beautiful smile lit up her face. He couldn't believe this beautiful creature was his.

"Good morning to you too" She said stretching her arms high above her head, making cute baby dinosaur noises. "What time is it?" She asked, looking around his room for a clock.

"Pretty early. Maybe around 6:45? The sun hasn't been up long." Jace told her.

"I should probably go back to my room before Maryse comes to wake you up." She let out a small giggle as she could out of bed. Maryse had to wake Jace up every day because if she didn't, he would sleep till three in the afternoon.

She bent down to the floor and grabbed her sweatshirt, slipping it on over her sleep shirt as she walked over to him.

"I love you. See you soon." He said. The corners of Clary's mouth tugged upwards to form a smile. She got up on her tip-toes, her hands rested on his strong shoulders for balance, and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Even with the added height that being on her tip-toes gave her, Jace still had to lean down a bit for her lips to meet his.

Pulling away, she dropped back down so she was once again flat on her feet. She walked away and quickly slipped out of his room.

**Clary- No POV**

The hallways of the institute were quiet. The early morning sun shone through the windows. The sound of her footsteps echoing off the polished wooden walls was the only noise.

Her room was thankfully, not very far from Jace's. Coming to a stop outside her room, she quietly open her door and stepped inside.

After marrying Luke, her mother finally realized that Clary needed to be at the institute where she would not only be safer, but also trained properly. Her mom only had three conditions: There had to be rooms separating hers from Jace's, she had to visit often, and Jace was not allowed in her room unsupervised or with the door shut.

Although she loved her mother and Luke, she couldn't help but be happier at the institute than she was at her mom's house. Home was a constant reminder of the lies her mother fed her from the moment she was born. At the institute, she was never lied to. Everyone was straight forward with her and treated her like the age she was instead of the five year old she was treated like at home.

Looking up at the clock, she found that it was now seven a.m. There was no way she could go back to sleep now. Throwing on a pair of tattered jeans and pulling on one of Jace's old sweat shirts that she had swiped from his room a few days ago, she slipped out of her room and back into the silent hallway and headed down to the kitchen in hopes that Maryse had started making breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kenzi- No POV**

It was the same routine every damn day. Wake up. Go to school. Refrain from killing her peers. Go home. Sleep. It never changed. She hated her new mundane life.

Ever since her mother had forced her to pack up her life in Idris and move to New York, she had been miserable.

She never had time to train, she had to spend hours upon hours each day with stupid, superficial mundane, and she had to hide her runes. The only thing that made her new life mildly bearable was the fact that New York had plenty of demons for her to hunt. It also didn't hurt that she had an amazing vampire boyfriend. Though he didn't know that she knew he was a vampire. He also still thought she was a mundane.

A knock on her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Simon is here!" She heard her mom say from the other side of the door.

"Kay!" She yelled in response. Kenzi quickly grabbed her backpack off the kitchen counter and ran outside to meet Simon.

He was leaning on his ugly yellow van when she got outside. His tattered brown backpack was slung over his shoulders and his curly brown hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed only five seconds ago.

Reaching up on her tip-toes, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said good morning before hopping into the passenger seat of the van.

He hopped in on the divers side and turned on the radio.

Turning to Kenzi with a smile, he asked "So are you busy today after school?"

"Yes. I have a hot date with my couch and T.V." she said as seriously as she could then burst out laughing.

He chuckled lightly to himself.

"You're cheating on me?! With your couch?! How could you? I thought you loved me!" He said dramatically.

At this point Kenzis's face was bright red with laughter.

"Seriously, do you have any plans today after school?" Simon asked her.

"No. I don't think so. Why?" She responded.

"Well, you know my friends that I told you about? The ones that are home schooled? Well, we all have plans to meet up today and I wanted to introduce you to them. I really think you'll like them. Especially Clary." He said excitedly.

"I'd love to" She said grabbing his free hand and smiling softly at him.

Five minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of St. Xaviers high School. After parking, Simon got out of the van and walked over to Kenzi's side and opened the door for her like the gentleman he was raised to be.

Kenzi smiled her thanks at him and grabbed his hand. Sighing with content, they walked through the front gates and merged into the mass of high school students.

Before she knew it, it was lunch time and Kenzi headed out to the court yard to enjoy her lunch with her boyfriend and his friends. She saw her adorably dorky boyfriend waving at her enthusiastically from a table where he was surrounded by his band mates.

His phone started to ring annoyingly loud as Kenzi sat down next to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled out his phone to answer the call.

"Yo! Clear-Bear, whats up?" He said. There was a faint mumble of noise coming from the phone as the other person responded.

"Yeah, Kenzi said she could come. We'll be there after school gets out. See ya!" He said and hung up the phone.

"So was that the famous Clary your always telling me about?" Kenzi asked nudging Simon's shoulder with her own.

"Yeah, she was calling to tell me where to meet everyone and she also wanted to find out if you were coming. She's really excited to meet you. Jace is having a hard time keeping her from running down here now just to meet you" Simon said with a laugh.

"Who's Jace?" Kenzi asked quizzically.

"Oh, he's Clary's boyfriend. He's a complete ass hat and extremely full of himself. I don't know how she puts up with him. But she's happy and he treats her well so I wont judge."

"Yeah you will" Kenzi said laughing.

"Ok. I won't judge out loud." He said with a laugh of his own.

Mundane classes sucked ass. Algebra specifically. Kenzi hated it. She thought it was a pointless subject for even a mundane. Who the hell needs it?

Sighing, she pulled out her note book to take notes Suddenly, her mind went completely blank. Her hand started to move of its own accord. Lines and curves connected forming images on the paper.

With a jolt, She came back to reality. Silently panting, she looked down at the image her mind created. Her eyes grew wide as shock settled in. Looking back at her were so much like hers, but they were different. They could only belong to one person. Her brother.

Without a thought, she shoved the note book back in her bag and pushed the picture to the back of her mind and tried to forget about it.


End file.
